Simple and Reincarnated
by Angel435
Summary: This is rated PG-13 for swearing even though is hardly any.
1. Default Chapter

Angel: Hello all and welcome to my first fanfic!  
  
Cat: -comes in and sits on the couch- You shouldn't tell them that. They might not read it if its your first fic  
  
Angel: -glares at you- Shut it!  
  
Cat: Just saying  
  
Angel: -takes out tape- Be quiet! –Coughs- Ahem everyone this is Cat a friend of mine whos going to be quiet NOW!  
  
Cat: Whatever. You going to start the story now?  
  
Angel: Yeah after I tell them some things....  
  
Please don't flame me to badly. Its my fic and I don't know a lot about their schools and how to spell names. So if you have to correct me correct me just don't flame me.  
  
I cant spell to save my life. Its true, I cant. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter One (I will think of names and chapters later I swear)  
  
A lone girl walked out into the open field. She carried a backpack that was crammed full of books. She walked into the park and found a tree and sat down. It was her usual spot and she went there every day after school. She sat in the grass under the tree and smoothed out her skirt. She mumbled 'stupid uniform skirt' before talking to what seemed air  
  
"I have a theory. Homework was created by teachers and teachers were created by the devil so therefore teachers and homework should burn in hell"  
  
There was a loud chuckle and a boy wearing blue jeans and a black shirt dropped down from the tree.  
  
"Have lots of homework?" He asked.  
  
The boy had been sitting in the tree waiting for the girl.  
  
"Yes Yuksue I do and like I said I think the devil should take his teachers and homework back"  
  
The boy, Yuskue just laughed and lay out on the grass. It was such a nice day.  
  
"Yea tell me about it. It sucks the way they give you homework non stop"  
  
This time the girl smirked  
  
"Really Yuskue? You know what homework is? That's a surprise. Considering you never do it and you always skip class"  
  
Yuskue closed his eyes and just laughed  
  
"Now how would you know that Katt?"  
  
"Shuichi tells me. He says that you and Kuwabra never do your work"  
  
The girl Katt watched the clouds go by and sighed heavily.  
  
"Do they give a lot of homework in America?" Said Yuskue,  
  
Katt replied. "Yes it's a conspiracy against kids".  
  
Yuksue laughed again. The thought of teachers planning against kids didn't surprise him. He hated teachers. He heard another loud 'sigh' come from Katt.  
  
"What wrong? Not homesick are you?" asked Yuskue.  
  
"Hmm? No not really. Just the thought of America makes me wonder what's going on over there. Besides I like Japan to much to go back to America" replied Katt.  
  
"Well I was gonna say you have been here what? How many months now?" said Yuskue  
  
"It's been a semester and 2 months since I arrived"  
  
Katt sighed again and lay down on the grass next to Yuskue.  
  
"Well it's definitely been different having you around. So are you going to stay the rest of your high school years here?" asked Yuskue.  
  
"I might if Mrs. Minamino lets me."  
  
Katt was going to say more but a beeping noise came from Yuskue's pocket.  
  
"Umm got to go Katt. Its my watch my moms coming home see you later"  
  
And with out another word Yuskue jumped up and ran out of the park. Katt just shrugged and decided to go back to the Minanimo home. Katt was 15 and a forgighen exchange student. She came from America off of a scholar program because she knew Japanese so well. She had the option of staying there the rest of her 3 years of school. She liked Japan and didn't have a home to go back to so she had decided to stay. "Katt dear is that you?"  
  
Asked Mrs. Minamino from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes it is. Can I help with dinner?" replied Katt.  
  
"No dear that's alright. Shuichi is late tonight so you can go and start your homework." replied the woman.  
  
Katt stayed with the Minamino family. Shuichi and Katt went to Ashitaka High School because of the street they lived on. Yuskue and his friend Kuwabra went to Saryaska High school. They knew each other because Shuichi had introduced them. Katt now in her usual blue jeans and T-shirt (Street cloths) was sitting on her bed doing her impossible algebra. She mumbled as she read through the chapters.  
  
"Like I said the devil can have his homework and teachers".  
  
Just then a knock on the door came and then a red headed boy entered. Shuichi was still in his black school uniform and looked tired.  
  
"Mother says super is ready Katt."  
  
"Are you ok Shuichi? You don't look so god," said Katt.  
  
"Yes I'm fine just tired from all the extra help I've been giving the students"  
  
He smiled and closed the door.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Earlier that day after Yuskue had left the park  
  
"Ok Boton this better be good. I was with Katt and if this stupid communicator is the one that blows my cover it's not going to be a pretty site."  
  
Said Yuskue or A.K.A the spirit detective.  
  
"Sorry Yuskue. Koenma detected another portal being opened into the human world. He wanted me to tell you right away."  
  
Said the girl on the other end of the 'communicator' (a pink compact)  
  
"WHAT?" was the spirit detective's first reaction then "another one?"  
  
"Yes, they must be getting information about the reincarnated demon that lives down in the human world." said Boton, she looked upset.  
  
"Well how the hell are these low class demons getting in here anyway? Koenma has control over the portals so what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know. Koenma doesn't know either."  
  
The fairy girl was looking more and more upset by this  
  
"Well the spirit world shouldn't be run by a toddler" muttered Yuskue.  
  
Boton just sighed "I don't know what to tell you Yuskue. Your job is to protect the reincarnated demon and stop demons from snatching her power until she knows she has them"  
  
"Alright Boton tell pacifier breath to keep cool. Nothing has happened yet"  
  
With that Yuskue closed the communicator and walked down to Ashitaka High School where students that needed extra help were getting out. A tall red headed boy reached the front and looked at his friend. The look on his face gave away what he was there for.  
  
"What did Koenma want now?" asked the boy.  
  
"It was Boton. She called to inform me that another portal has opened up," said Yuskue.  
  
The redheaded boy sighed "Well when are we going to tell her?"  
  
"I guess when Koenma says so."  
  
There was a long silence  
  
"Hey Kurama does she even know?" asked Yuakue  
  
"No she has no clue. I hate to think of what will happen when we tell her," said the boy A.K.A Kurama.  
  
"Well she's not going to take it to well. Considering we have to tell her that your a millenium old spirit fox. Not to mention we have to introduce her to Hiei. Thats going to be a joy ride" said Yuskue as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Kurama sighed and turned around. "Well until then its Shuichi" and he walked away.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
The next day at school was a normal day  
  
"I hate Thursdays"  
  
Sighed Katt as she lunged her heavy backpack down the street. Shuichi yawned and replied  
  
"Thursday always seem to be a hard day"  
  
"Every day is a hard day," said Katt.  
  
The two reached the drug store on the corner. There tons of kids were. Kids from all over Tokyo. There were many schools and this drug store happened to be in the middle of all of them. Katt went inside to buy a water bottle while Shuichi waited outside.  
  
"Hey Minanio"  
  
Said a voice from behind. It was Yuskue. He called Kurama that when they were with other humans besides Kuwabra and his sister.  
  
"Where's Katt?" he asked  
  
"Inside. Yuskue have you heard of anymore portals being opened?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No not yet. Hiei is looking I asked him to while we kept an eye on things down here"  
  
Replied the tall boy who wasn't wearing a uniform. He never did. He wore a green jumpsuit just to tick off the teachers and his girlfriend Keiko.  
  
"Ok I'm back, good morning Yuskue" said Katt.  
  
"Hey" was Yuskues only reply.  
  
"Well we better be off. By Yuskue."  
  
Said Kurama and Katt and him left.  
  
-"The day is going soooooo slow"- thought Katt.  
  
She was sitting in algebra and was bored stiff. The bell rang about 30 minutes later and she was off to band.  
  
-"God I didn't think the bell would ever ring"- she thought as she made her way toward band.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Angel: Well how was that?  
  
Cat: Your ending it there?  
  
Angel: Yup  
  
Cat: Why you have more written why no...-mouth is covered-  
  
Angel: Shhhh they don't know that  
  
Cat: Mphmphmphmphhh  
  
Angel: She means R&R. Bye!  
  
Cat: Mphmphmhphph!!!  
  
Angel: Heh -takes Cat away- 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Hello everyone whats up? I was bored today so I thought I would add another chapter (even though no one reviewed –sniff-)  
  
Cat: Get over it  
  
Angel: -glares at Cat- Your getting on my nerves ya know  
  
Cat: That's what I''m here for  
  
Angel: No you're here to do the disclamier  
  
Cat: You're the author you do it  
  
Angel: I do have the power to do what I want with you so DO THE DISCLAMIER!  
  
Cat: If I must –sigh- Angel435 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, yup she owns nothing.  
  
Angel: So depressing –teary eyes-  
  
Authoer notes: I improvised a lot on here so no bitting my head off on names and other stuff ok?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"BOTON!" shouted Koenma.  
  
The blue haired girl wearing her pink Komono flew in on her oar  
  
"Yes sir?" she asked sounding a little nervous  
  
"How many demons have escaped into the living world so far since Yuskue and the others were put on this mission?" he asked  
  
"Ummmmmmm..."  
  
Was the only response Boton could think of? The toddler sighed and looked through papers that were piled on his desk. He soon found a remote and clicked it as a huge TV screen came down. On the screen was a dragon like person. He had wings of blackish purple and orange red eyes. He wore a smirk on his face and had a scar that ran down his left eye to his neck  
  
"Oh my" said Boton her face filled fear "Who on earth is that?" she asked  
  
"His name is Zardon. He apparently has been sending those low class demons into the human world" said Koenma as the TV screen went blank.  
  
"So what do we know about him?" asked Boton.  
  
Koenma didn't speak for a few minutes.  
  
"Well?" pressed Boton.  
  
"We know nothing about him. The only reason we have his name is because Hiei found one of the low level demons and threatened his life unless he gave us information"  
  
"SO what do I tell Yuskue?" asked Boton.  
  
"Tell him, and the others to be aware of any spirit activity that goes on down there." said Koenma.  
  
He didn't have to tell Boton twice, she had hopped back onto her oar and was out of his office and heading down to the Human world in a matter of seconds after he had finished.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"School bites" whined Yuskue as he walked next to Keiko  
  
"Yuskue just go, tomorrow is Friday and then we have the weekend. It wont kill you to show up to school more that twice a year"  
  
Said the short girl with brown hair.  
  
"Urimeshi wait up!" shouted a voice.  
  
A tall boy with red hair ran up to the two.  
  
"Jeez took you long enough" said Yuskue.  
  
"Kuwabra are you ok?" asked Keiko  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just running late that's all," said the boy.  
  
The three continued to walk to school. It was about 10:25 A.M and Yuskue was skipping History. He was sitting on the school roof eating candy he had bought earlier at the drug store.  
  
"History bites" he muttered and poped a lemon flavored candy chew into his mouth  
  
"Yuskue, Yuskue!" shouted a frantic voice from above.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Was Yuskue response as a pink object flew toward him. Boton came to a halt right in front of him looking panic stricken.  
  
"BOTON! Don't scare me like that! What the heck do you think your doing flying that thing that fast!" shouted Yuskue.  
  
Boton stopped and looked at him with fear in her eyes  
  
"What's the matter now?" asked Yuskue who clearly knew Koenma sent her.  
  
"I have more information about why so many low class demons keep entering the living world." said Boton calmly.  
  
"Well? What's the news?" asked Yuskue.  
  
"A powerful demon named Zardon has been opening the portals for his servants to locate the reincarnated demon. Some how he found out about her and so he's been after her," said Boton.  
  
"I don't get this" said Yuskue in frustration  
  
"What now Yuskue?" said Boton with a sigh.  
  
The spirit decetive got up and started to pace. "Why would a high level demon want some reincarnated demon's spirit energy?"  
  
"A demon who doesn't even know they have spirit energy to guard is easy prey Yuskue. That's why he has so many low class slaves. They are easy to control and can do many things with low spirit energy. Do you understand?"  
  
Boton had finished the last part slowly because she thought Yuskue looked like he was in pain from thinking.  
  
"Yeah I get it now. Confusing very confusing" he said while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
The fairy girl sighed and rose a little in the air.  
  
"Just relay the message to Kurama later this afternoon ok Yuskue?" she said before taking off on her oar.  
  
Good thing she had just left too because Keiko came, grabbed Yuskue by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to math class.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kurama sat in the shade of a tree while he read a book. Study halls could be anywhere as long as the student wasn't disrupting a class. Most students sat outside under trees or in the open grass areas. No one was around him so he was enjoying the peace when a beeping noise went off in his pocket.  
  
"Hey Kurama are you there?" it was Yuskue with Kuwabra in the back.  
  
"Yes Yuskue what do you need?" asked the redhead.  
  
"I got more info about who is opening the portals and stuff like that."  
  
"Tell me later we can meet at the park. I had planed to go to the spirit world and search for clues but meet me in the park instead" said Kurama.  
  
Yuskue held a thumb up and Kurama knew that it meant 'ok'.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
The noise in the band room was its usual loud self. All the instruments warming up while others talked. The noise was really TOO loud though. Katt almost didn't hear May her friend and fellow flute player. After a few minutes of talking Mrs. Lee came in and started class.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Must you sit there?"  
  
Asked Kurama. If someone had been walking by at that moment it would appear that he was talking to the tree he was sitting under. Well that is until a  
  
"Hn"  
  
Replied from the tree announcing the arrival of the small fire Jangashi, Hiei.  
  
"You do realize that if someone sees you with your katana its going to cause quit the riot," said Kurama.  
  
Another "Hn" came and the fox sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to be able to get him to move so he went back to his book. Hiei realizing the Kitsune had given up stretched out on a branch and closed his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Ok guys I'm having serious issues with my computer and with It won't let me post my fics the way I type them! So if my fic looks a little weird its because I'm trying to fix it. –Kicks computer-  
  
Cat: You shouldn't do that.  
  
Angel: Well its not working!  
  
Cat: -sighs- get a repairman  
  
Angel: I'm an author......  
  
Cat: Your point?  
  
Angel: Authors are broke –sniff sniff-  
  
Cat: Good point  
  
Angel: Do the disclaimer  
  
Cat: Must I?  
  
Angel: Yes  
  
Cat: Angel435 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei, Kurama, Yuskue or even the baka Kuwabra.  
  
Angel: Its sooo sad –sniff, sniff-  
  
Cat: -rolls eyes- get over it!  
  
Angel: -glares at Cat- you need to work on people skills......  
  
Chapter 3 (working on names I swear!!)  
  
Not to far from Kurama's school there was a park. Deeps in the parks forest a portal opened. Two demons stepped out. One a tall blue skinned, pupilless white-eyed demon and the other purple skinned with orange eyes. They were sent to the human world on a mission.  
  
"Do we even know if we are in the right place?" asked the blue demon  
  
"The boss wouldn't have sent us here if he didn't know where we were going." Said his partner  
  
"Yeah well I don't see the big point. Why does the boss want some stupid girl's powers anyway? Shes pretty much a half demon isn't she?" asked the blue demon  
  
"Nah shes a real demon. Reincarnated or something like that. I haven't got a clue to why the boss wants her but were supposed to take her back...alive" the purple demon laughed and then spit on the ground.  
  
"That is if the spirit world detctives don't find us first," said his partner "Ha! Them? They won't even know we're. The boss shielded the portal. Besides they're too busy looking for us in the other worlds."  
  
The two demons sprinted off towards the school where the reincarnated demon was. They arrived at a tall building and scaled the walls. They were clinging to the ceiling so they wouldn't be detected  
  
"Filthy humans"  
  
Said one and they continued to climb through the school.  
  
"So how are we suppose to find her?" asked the purple one  
  
"The boss said that even though her spirit energy is being blocked we should know when we see her"  
  
The two were climbing along the walls and watching as many students passed beneath them. They continued on until the Purple one found something very interesting. It was a red box with a white handle. There were white letters all around the box but he couldn't read. He pulled the lever......  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
While sitting in band the fire alarm went off.  
  
"What's that?" asked Katt  
  
Mrs. sighed and told the class to head outside.  
  
"Fire drills are the best!"  
  
Said May as she put her flute away.  
  
"Why?" asked Katt  
  
"Well 1. You miss the rest of your class, 2. Good time to gossip and 3. You get to go outdoors!"  
  
Katt just stared at her friend when she realized her teacher had already left.  
  
"Shouldn't we catch up to them? What if this is a real fire?"  
  
"Nah" Laughed May "If it was a real fire everyone would be panky and stuff. It's just a drill"  
  
Katt and May headed out the door and were walking down the hall. May had lost her shoe and had to stop. Katt was standing on the other side of a pair of doors waiting  
  
"Hurry up!" shouted Katt  
  
"Oh chill it's not that big of a deal. You just have to avoid the teachers when they come around to see if all the students have gotten out"  
  
As May stood up the doors that Katt was on the other side off slammed shut. Panicked Katt satarted to pound on the door.  
  
"May! May! Whats going on?" she shouted  
  
"Don't worry its just the fire doors. They close all the time. Just go down the hall and find another way out. I'll meet you outside. Remember avoid teachers"  
  
May and Katt left to find ways out of the school. There were tons of halls in the school. Every where you turned there was a fork in the road and you had to decide which way to go. The worst part was, Katt had never been down half of these halls. These halls held 11th grade classrooms and she was only in 10th.  
  
"Left, right, left right, Ahhh!"  
  
Screamed Katt. She was having a hard time getting out. She turned down another hall and it led through a classroom. Once she was on the other side she was a bit more familiar with the halls. She was heading for the gym when she heard a scream.  
  
"May?"  
  
Katt didn't question herself for too long. She sprinted down the hall through the gym and up the hall where she had left May. Not all the halls had fire doors so she lucked out. May was lying on the ground against the set of lockers that ran down that hall. Her books were all over the floor and she was unconscious. A trail of blood ran down her cheek while her body lie limp. Katt ran over to her friend to make sure she was alive. She was alive to Katts relief but she wouldn't wake up.  
  
"Damn what have we gotten ourselves into?"  
  
While Katt was muttering to her self the two demons were on the ceiling.  
  
"See when I pulled that white thing it brought us the one we are looking for," said the purple demon  
  
The blue demon just glared at him. They dropped of the ceiling and crept behind Katt and May. Katt turned around quickly and screamed. Too bad no one was gonna hear her over the fire alarm. The two demons just laughed. The began to come closer and closer. Soon she was backed up against the lockers.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The two demons said nothing. Well nothing she understood anyway. They were talking in a weird language that was a series of growls. She took this opportunity to quick leave. She couldn't take May. She was too heavy for Katt to carry not to mention the faster Katt escaped the faster help could come. Katt was about to run for it when the purple demon stepped infront of her. She fell back and landed on her butt again.  
  
"Now, now no need to run off. We aren't going to hurt you."  
  
"Too much"  
  
The two demons snickered. They didn't even realize the Katt was standing, let alone getting ready to attack. While the two low-level demons were laughing at their own sad joke, Katt hit them with her backpack. It took both demons by surprise and they were knocked back. Katt took off on a run down the other hall.  
  
"Damn wench" hissed one of the demons  
  
They started after her, following her scent.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Outside of the school all the students were gathered. They were talking and not even realizing what was going on inside. Kurama wasn't with the other students. He was looking for a way into the school. Apparently Zardon didn't hide the portal his two minions came out of because Hiei sensed it along with Kurama. Not to mention Kurama's keen sense of smell had caught the scent of blood.  
  
"Hiei have you found anything?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Well I guess that answers me question"  
  
Kurama finally found a door, but it was locked. His eyes flicked gold for a second before he picked the lock with a blade of grass that turned into a mini knife. He found himself in the west wing. Not even close to where he smelled the blood. He heard footsteps coming his way and he turned around quickly to see Yuskue and Kuwabra.  
  
"What are two doing here?"  
  
"Mr. Sensitive over here felt a portal being opened so we figured we better come help"  
  
Yuskue smiled and Kuwabra held thumbs up. Kurama sighed and told them to go down the left hall while he went down the right one.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Katt was running out of breath. She had run down stairs then back up stairs trying to find a way out. No luck. She had run into several blocked fire doors and a couple of dead ends. For some reason the two demons weren't following her. She didn't care though. She just kept running. She finally burst into the gym. She looked around; no one was in site. She walked through the doors and headed for the other side. She was catching her breath when a loud bang caught her ation. The demons had been in the ventilation shaft waiting for her to stop and rest. They jumped out and landed in front of her.  
  
"What the hell are you?" she asked  
  
"Demons" they both said  
  
"Demons don't exist" she protested  
  
"I don't think you're in a position to argue dear," said the purple demon  
  
Katt started to back up. They were going to trap her in the corner of the gym so she didn't have a way out. Well Katt is a very clever person, not to mention she watches a lot of TV. So Katt decided to get creative. She took off her shoes and threw them at the two demons. Next she took her backpack and started to swing it around. It worked to her surprise. The two demons fell back again and she bolted past them and toward the door. She didn't get too far though. The one demon shot some kind of energy blast at her, which made her fall flat on the floor.  
  
"Owe that hurt"  
  
She said as she tried to climb to her feet. She couldn't. Her foot was in some kind of hold. It crackled and popped when she tried to stand. Another blast came at her; it encircled her other foot making it so any hope of escaped left her mind. She struggled but nothing happened except for a slight shock that came from the footholds. The two demons approached her. They found this funny. Katt wanted to scream but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. Katt looked around for something to throw or even maybe help her. To her amazement she found the volleyball cart within her reach. She reached up and grabbed two volley balls and tossed them at the demons. They dodged them until one hit the blue demon in the face. He got extremely angry and tossed one of the volleyballs back at Katt only it was glowing and had electricity coming from it. It hit Katt in the leg and she let out a scream, which only made the blue guy laugh.  
  
"Are you stupid?" shouted his partner  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
  
"The boss wants her ALIVE! Not DEAD!"  
  
"Yeah well shes a wench and deserves to die"  
  
The blue demon shrugged off his patner and started to head toward Katt, energy ball forming in his hands.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Angel: -Kicks computer again-  
  
Cat: I told you not to do that  
  
Angel: -Glares at Cat- Well I know that its not going to work  
  
Cat: Well if you keep kicking your computer your going to have more problems  
  
Angel: -sighs- I give up  
  
Cat: If anyone reads her fic and reviews can someone please help her  
  
Angel: IF?  
  
Cat: Heh I mean when you read and review her fic.....  
  
Angel: That's better. Ok peeps R&R please! See ya  
  
Cat: Bye 


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: -is sitting in a chair with Instien hovering over her- -nervous laugh- Heh hello all and welcome to chapter 4  
  
Cat: Yes folks we finally got her out from under the desk  
  
Instien: And she promised to update   
  
Angel: -mumbles- more like threatened to update  
  
Cat/Instien: What was that.....?  
  
Angel: -nervous laugh- nothing....NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Katt was helpless. She couldn't move and she couldn't yell for help. Not like it would do her any good anyway. No one was in the school. Or so she thought. She had forgotten all about the foot trap and was trying to get to her feet. When she realized she was still trapped her ankle was bleeding where she had pulled on the trap. She let out a small yelp of shock, pain and fear and stopped moving. The demon that was advancing on her laughed at her attempt to become free. He was going to enjoy killing her very much. He was ignoring his partner, he didn't care if the girl died or not. She was human; who probably was a half-breed demon.  
  
"This is just a nightmare I'll wake up soon"  
  
Katt was mumbling to herself. Her eyes were shut and she was trying to convince her self this was a dream. She looked up into the approaching demon's eyes  
  
"I'll wake up very soon!!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
There was a soft yelp of pain that rang through out the school. Yusuke stopped in his tracks and looked around. He would have pin pointed the scream if only it had not come from every direction. He looked around for any sign of life but he found none. Not even Kuwabara who had spilt off to see what he could find.  
  
"Damn wheres Hiei's Jagan eye when you need it"  
  
After Yusuke was done mumbling, he set off to find someone, anyone really. Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were in the school somewhere. He just had to find them. Of course he knew he wasn't going to find any of them. It was just his luck. He shrugged at his own thought and set off at a run to find Katt.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
The demon let lose his attack on Katt. She looked away pretty much knowing she was gonna die. But what happened instead shocked her. There was a metallic sound, like metal against metal and the energy ball landed next to her. Her eyes went wide as she saw the minor creator it had created. Katt's eyes darted around the room trying to find out what happened. All she saw was the demon that had fired the attack. His partner was on the ground in a bloody heap and he looked terrified. His eyes were locked on a corner of the gym and he seemed to be staring at an invisible foe. When Katt went to look at the corner a sharp pain raced through her head. She felt strange, really strange. She usually didn't just get a headache out of the blue. In fact she felt a little faint as well. Katt twisted her head to look around but her vision had become blurry. Just before she fainted she saw what looked like a black streak. It had hold of the second demon and was pulling out what looked like a sword. Her vision went black and her head hit the gym floor. The last thing she heard was the sound of metal against metal.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
"Do you think their boss got the message?"  
  
Kuwabara. Kurama and Yusuke were sitting in the Minamino living room discussing yesterday's events. Yusuke shrugged and looked out the window.  
  
"Who knows. He probably did considering the two were sliced in two"  
  
Silence passed as the detectives remembered the bloody mess the two demons were left in.  
  
"So why don't we just tell her that's shes a demon, and that shes wanted by some unknown freak. That way she knows to look out for danger" said Kuwabara  
  
"Risk of her opening her big mouth and accidentally saying something to someone" said Yusuke  
  
"No, that's not it. We just haven't told her. We should though." Added Kurama  
  
The three looked at each other. A long silence rested in the room before Yusuke and Kuwabara pointed to Kurama and said, "You tell her." Kurama sweatdropped and looked at them.  
  
"Why me?" he asked  
  
"Because you know her better. So chances are shes not gonna freak as much if you tell her" said Kuwabara. Yusuke nodded and looked back out the window.  
  
Kurama sighed "The chance of her not freaking at all is slim to none...."  
  
All three of the detectives heaved a sigh as they sat there, thinking about their situation.  
  
"Next plan I guess is to use Hiei's idea and tie her up and put a sword to her throat. Then tell her." Yusuke thought about what he had just said. "It could work, right?"  
  
He looked at Kurama and Kuwabara. They booth looked horrified.  
  
"Let's try something less drastic" suggested Kurama and they all went back to thinking.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Katt sat beside the door. "Demon?" she mouthed, into the silence of her room.  
  
Katt had hopped out of bed and was sitting on her floor; back to the wall with the door propped open so she could hear. It was opened enough for her to hear but not enough for her to be heard. She continued to sit there and mumble to her self "Demon?" She was completely shocked and kindof curious as to what the heck was going on. She finally snapped out of her thinking when she heard a "Lets go check on her first. Make sure that headache Hiei gave her erased some what of her memory of yesterday."  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Katt scrambled to her feet after shutting the door, almost falling flat on her face as she tried to stand. She literally jumped into her bed and threw the covers over her. She had just enough time to close her eyes before the door opened and in stepped the three boys.  
  
"Shes sleeping" said Kurama  
  
Yusuke looked over his shoulder. "Well then we can't wake her up now, so might as well tell her later.." Yusuke started to head out the door but Kuwabara caught the back of his shirt and pulled him back  
  
"Not getting out of it that easily Urameshi"  
  
Yusuke growled under his breath. He shook of his partner's hand and went back downstairs. Kurama closed the door behind him and followed. Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting over something and now he had to listen to it.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
The door wasn't even shut before Katt was sitting up. She sat there thinking.  
  
"Ok not a word of this makes any sense. It doesn't seem real...." She was talking to herself, quietly. "One demons don't exist. Two I know something happened yesterday that wasn't an everyday thing. Three I don't remember hurting myself, yet I woke up this morning with an injury on my ankle..." Katt was once again deep in thought. She almost forgot that she was still in her cloths from yesterday.  
  
Katt hopped out of bed and decided to get dressed and go down stairs. She was too nosey to sit in her room all day.  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
"Stupid girl"  
  
Hiei had been sitting outside of Katts window watching her. He found it interesting the way she was listening to the conversation downstairs. He jumped off of his branch and into an open window. Being as no one was home but the three boys downstairs, it was easy for Hiei to just walk through the room.  
  
%%%%%%%%  
  
"Hey shorty where have you been?!" Kuwabara shouted at Hiei as he stood there looking at the baka. "You left us with taking care of Katt and getting rid of the two demons you sliced in half!"  
  
"I was trying to find out where they came from baka. If you didn't notice there was another demon here. He was at a different school looking for the girl. I tracked him once he found out his comrades were dead"  
  
The two glared daggers at one another as they usually did before Yusuke interrupted.  
  
"Well? What did you find?"  
  
Hiei glanced at him "Nothing. Some kind of barrier intervened with my Jagan eye and I couldn't track him"  
  
"Ok so we're back at a dead end as to where this guy is. What was his name anyway?"  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
The boy jumped out of his chair and toppled to the floor. Kuwabara cracked up laughing as Hiei smirked. Kurama just shook his head as he looked from Yusuke to the cause of the abrupt break of stress. Botan was floating on her oar and hovering behind the chair Yusuke was sitting in.  
  
"Is it your job to give me a heartattack?!" shouted the boy.  
  
"No, but your job is to protect Katt and tell her who she is!" shouted Botan. "And you can't even remember the name of the guy who is after her!"  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah well I've been busy"  
  
Botan went to shout back at the detective. She didn't have time though because the opening of a door told her Katt was coming and that she looked a bit odd floating on a stick and wearing a kimono. She quick hopped off and magically appeared in regular cloths. Her oar had disappeared and she sat in Yuskue's chair. He got up dusted himself off and mumbled as he sat next to Kuwabara. Hiei also did a disappearing act. He jumped out the window and was sitting on a tree branch, so he could listen to what was going to happen. He then realized he had forgotten to tell the others about Katt and how she had been listening in. He did a "Hn" and let it go. She was gonna find out anyway. Katt came down stairs and looked at everyone. They all blinked at her before Kurama stood up.  
  
"Katt you shouldn't be up...."  
  
"Why? I feel fine"  
  
"Because you fainted yesterday at the fire drill"  
  
Katt sat on the couch next to Yusuke and looked over at Botan, who smiled and waved.  
  
"Katt this is Botan a friend of mine who is leaving." Said Yuskue  
  
Botan glared at him. "Not until I give you the message your boss gave to me"  
  
The guys all looked at her and knew the message Koenam gave her to tell them wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"Then tell me outside..."  
  
The two got up and headed toward the door. Once outside arguing could be heard as the two walked down the street. The three left in the living room blinked before Kuwabara stood up.  
  
"Uh I think I better stop them. See ya later"  
  
Katt was still blinking. After she came down stairs it took only five minutes before the room was clear and Kurama and herself were the only ones left.  
  
"Did I miss something?" she asked  
  
Kurama sighed and stood up. "No, but I have to do some errands for my mother, care to come?" he asked  
  
Katt shook her head. "No I think I'm gonna stay here."  
  
With that all said and done Katt was the last person left in the room. She blinked as she looked around the room.  
  
"Ok now I know something is up..."  
  
%%%%%%%  
  
Angel: -holds head- Ok my head hurts  
  
Cat: Well it should you've had to think about this fic for how long???  
  
Angel: .........  
  
Cat: -sigh- Anyway thanks everyone for reviewing her story. It is greatly appreciated.  
  
Angel: Yes thanks to everyone and to Winter -iel -o burzum for helping me with some spelling and for the longest review I had.((I deleted the notice so if your reviews go away for that I sorry –sweat drop-)) Also to Instien who gave me several ideas. Please, please don't flame me for the spelling. I CANT spell to save my life. That goes for the simplest word you can think of. So if I spelled something wrong, please don't flame just correct me nicely. Please?.....Ok Cat finish it so I can get some sleep, its going on midnight --......-yawns-..... And do the disclaimer, you forgot to in the beginning.  
  
Cat: She doesn't own YYH or anything else so please R&R folks  
  
Angel: Nighty night! 


	5. Chapter 5

Angel: Ok heres the next chapter, hope you all like   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Katt sat in the living room for about thee minutes trying to piece things together. She had a gut feeling something was up and she always followed her gut. Thinking on what to do she thought of several things. One go search in Shuichi's room. Two follow them and see what they were up to or three go through a backpack that was left sitting on the floor.....Wait a backpack sitting on the floor? Katt stared at it for about two seconds before reaching over and picking up the bag. She looked around the room to make sure no one was there.  
  
"Hmm no one around...."  
  
She went to open the bag but stopped. She knew it was wrong, but she was hoping it had some info in it on to what was going on. She sat there looking at the bag then thought of a reason to open it and not feel too guilty about it.  
  
"Well there is no name on it and therefor I should open it to see who it belongs to. Otherwise I can't give it to the person who lost it. Yeah that's it..."  
  
She convinced herself to open the bag. She dumped it out on the floor and found some paper, a couple of notebooks, gum and a pink compact? She stared at the things on the floor for a moment, before concluding this was Yusuke's bag. He had just come from another detention and must have left it here, but why the hell would he have a pink compact....?  
  
"Ok I'm gonna just assume its Keikos...." She said as she picked the thing up and examined it. She wasn't expecting it to....ring? She fell over and almost dropped it. When she sat up she debated on weather to open it or not. It just kept ringing and ringing.  
  
"Why not, its not like this could get weirder."  
  
She opened the compact to find a screen with two people on it. Or what looked like a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth, and a blue thing....? They were arguing..  
  
"Sir perhaps he left the communicator at home"  
  
"Well I need to get a hold of him! Try Botan's link"  
  
Katt slammed the lid on the little pink compact. She stared at it for what seemed forever. She finally mumbled "Ok things just got weirder"  
  
She looked through all the other things and found nothing but gum wrappers and paper wads and other things that Yusuke usually had with him. Katt was still stuck on the compact or communicator. She was still thinking about what the two said on the other side. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered the girl that was there a few minutes ago was Botan. She didn't have time to think about that too long because shouting was heard coming down the street.  
  
"Yusuke why did you even have your backpack?"  
  
"Because I had to go to another stupid detention."  
  
"You actually went to that Urameshi?"  
  
Yusuke glared at the punk "Not like I had a choice. If Keiko wasn't going to school today to do some stupid student council project, I wouldn't have went"  
  
"In other words Keiko dragged you there?"  
  
Yusuke was still glaring daggers at his companion  
  
"Will you two stop it. Yusuke where was the last time you had the bag?" asked Botan; she was quite tired of the arguing.  
  
"Kurama's house"  
  
"Well lets just hopes it there"  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Gah, not again!"  
  
Katt threw everything into the bag, tossed it back beside the couch and scrambled up the stairs. Almost falling back down as she missed a step. She rounded the corner and was able to sit there and listen to the group. She really needed to work on her snooping techniques. This was twice that she was almost caught. She took a deep breath and listened as they entered the house.  
  
"Alright Yusuke hurry up lets go."  
  
Yusuke entered the house and started to search around. He found his bag and opened it.  
  
"What are you doing Yusuke, we need to hurry" said Botan as she entered the house.  
  
"Someone has been messing with my bag. Everything is messed up."  
  
"Messed up?" asked Botan  
  
"Yeah someone has been going through my stuff..."  
  
"How can you tell...All you have in there is junk..."  
  
"It's not junk...for the most part..."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped and stared at him. Even Katt had heard this and almost fell over. Botan grabbed Yusuke by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the door. Katt let out a sigh and went back down stairs. She shook her head as she flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Way too confusing...."  
  
She drifted off into sleep soon after.  
  
Dream:  
A dark tan figure was standing before a podium. Handcuffed with chains on her feet she was still able to smile. She wore the expression that she had no regrets of her life as a thief. The guards on each side of her seemed a bit disturbed by this. Usually the ones they brought here were begging for their life and wanted nothing more than to be set free. Not her. She stood there, quiet and smiling, awaiting her sentence. Whispers could be heard from the other guards, ogers and apparitions. They were talking about the rumors that had been spread about her. She smiled as an interesting whisper came to her ears.  
  
"I hear she was in contact with the King of thieves himself"  
  
"Yeah, she was working with him for awhile...well at least that's what I heard"  
  
She kept her laugh to herself. Apparitions would believe anything they heard. The rumors that had been spread about her were just that, rumors and lies. She had never had contact, let alone seen the Youko. This was truly amusing. Silence filled the room and the girl turned her head to see Koenma standing on the podium.  
  
"I don't think I have to tell you why you are here...," he said  
  
The girl shook her head 'no' and continued to watch the prince. Wondering what he was getting on about. He took a deep breath and continued  
  
"I have looked over your case, many times. The only crimes you have committed are theft and robbery. The ones you've killed are low class apparitions and demons..."  
  
"Your point?" asked the girl"  
  
"My point is that you have done nothing seriously wrong for me to sentence you to death..."  
  
Shouts of raging demons, ogers and guards were heard around the room. A glare from the toddler silenced them.  
  
"I can't sentence her to death. She has only killed minor apparitions. That is not a crime big enough for DEATH!"  
  
"She still made us look like fools! She should get some kind of punishment for that!" said one of the bigger guards  
  
"Well it isn't that hard to make you fools look like you really are."  
  
"That's enough Lenia" (len-e-a)  
  
Lenia smirked at the guards who were about to jump her and beat her to death. They didn't care about Koenma being there. They really wanted her dead.  
  
"I'm letting you off the hook, on one condition."  
  
Lenia turned her head in curiosity as to what was going to happen.  
  
"You will work in my office as..."  
  
"A paper pusher?" she finished his sentence for him  
  
"If you wish to call it that then yes. You will be handling files on the spirits that died suddenly, before their time had come"  
  
"Great" she muttered  
  
Koenma stepped down off the podium and watched as the guards took her away. She would have a seal put on the back of her hand that kept her from using her spirit energy. After that it was just luck if she changed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Angel: Gah -falls back on couch-  
  
Cat: -sighs- Angel is sorry that she didn't update sooner. Shes had major writers block, and has had hard time thinking. She hopes that the dream part is ok. She messed with it for along time before she liked it. Please don't flame. She likes comments and suggestions so if you guys have any, please tell her. If you don't feel like reviewing you can always talk to her on Gaia, ) Her name is Cat103....Um anything I've forgotten?  
  
Angel: The disclaimer  
  
Cat: Angel435 doesn't own YYH but she does own Lenia. And that's it....I think  
  
Angel: Please R&R. See ya 


End file.
